Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition (WinstonCup426)
This is basically what would happen if I, WinstonCup426, were in charge of the next game, not that I am or ever will be but let me dream, dangit. '' WHAT'S NEW FOR 3.0 * Disney Infinity Art Studio - This new Infinity branch program, available for free on PC, Mac, iOS and Google Play, gives players even more tools to make their Toy Boxes unique. ** In the Music Box, use countless instruments and sounds to create custom music for Toy Box levels, whether one wishes to recreate a favorite Disney song or come up with something completely new. Player's Music Boxes can be synced to their Disney account so as to allow this. ** In the Paint Easel and Sticker Book, give the world's scenery those all-important little touches by custom-painting, linking and placing scalable Canvases and Stickers. Disney-made Stickers will also be available for purchase with Sparks. ** At the Construction Table, build and color models with the pre-existing library of Infinity blocks, then scale them up or down to a proper size. * 4-Player Local Co-Op - With a second Disney Infinity base and Base Adapter, explore Play Sets or the Toy Box face-to-face with up to three friends. * Revamped Toy Store - In addition to being the place to purchase new in-game toys with Sparks, the Toy Store now hosts an online music and art storefront in which players can put their Canvases, Stickers, Models and Music Box songs up for sale. * Henson, Lucasfilm Universes - The Muppets, Star Wars and Indiana Jones franchises are represented with three Play Sets and fifteen figures combined. The Star Wars Original Trilogy and Muppets Play Sets, along with Kermit the Frog and Luke Skywalker, will be included in the Starter Pack. * More Customization - Players can now wave the Magic Wand at certain vehicles, set pieces and more to change their theme or paint scheme. * Bosses - Battle iconic Disney and Lucasfilm villains in the Toy Box. * New Rides/Transport - Two staples of Disney's kingdoms come to Infinity for the first time. Build a train line or roller coaster with the all-new rail system, or place a monorail or PeopleMover on the beam and fly on a highway in the sky. Just remember to stand clear of the doors! * Pick Your Opponents - Determine which specific characters will play with you in Toy Box challenges and games with the Roster Creator. * More Efficient Editor - Select multiple parts of a Toy Box and move or theme them all at once. * The Costume Hall - Before jumping into a world, choose from even more options to customize the appearance of characters. 2.0 Costume Change Discs will still be good for 3.0, and certain 3.0 costumes will be disc-exclusive. * New Power Disc Pack Structure - Two-disc packs will no longer be blind. Characters Wave 1 Wave 2 3.0 Toys Costumes (In-Game) * Mickey Mouse ** Leader of the Club ** Brave Little Tailor ** Band Concert ** Steamboat Willie * Minnie Mouse ** Classic Pink ** Christmas Carol * Donald Duck ** Mathmagic Land ** Steppin' Out ** Fantillusion Lights * Goofy ** Motor Mania ** The Open Road ** Right on the Beat * Tiana ** Almost There * Mulan ** Worth Fighting For * Anna ** Coronation Day ** Summer Fun * Elsa ** Only for Today * Dumbo ** I've Seen Everything ** Baby of Mine ** Brand New Blue * Stitch ** Model Citizen * Hiro ** A New Angle * Baymax ** Initial Upgrades * Winnie The Pooh ** Little Black Rain Cloud ** Everything is Honey ** Hour After Hour * Lightning McQueen ** Watch the Bolt ** Dinoco Blue ** Nighttime Cruise * Mater ** Our Town ** Rescue Squad Mater * Jessie ** Country Blossom * Buzz Lightyear ** Red Leader ** Ultimate Figure ** Battle Command * Figment ** Making New Things ** In an Infinite Place * Luke Skywalker ** Death Star Duel ** Red Five Standing By ** TK-421 Disguise ** --The Force Awakens appearance-- * Princess Leia ** Endor Camouflage ** --The Force Awakens appearance-- * Han Solo ** TK-422 Disguise ** --The Force Awakens appearance-- * Spider-Man ** Iron Spider ** Future Foundation ** Armored Suit * Captain America ** Nomad * Black Widow ** Suspense #64 * Iron Man ** Arctic Armor ** Stealth Armor * Falcon ** Grip of the Gargoyle * Rocket Raccoon ** Classic Blue Vehicles & Mounts Air *X-Wing Starfighter *Mini TIE Fighter * Tri-Motor Plane * Sea Duck *Ranger Wing *Star Cruiser Land *Test Track Car **1998 White **1998 Yellow **1998 Red **SimTrack * Speedway USA Car ** Red ** Yellow ** Green ** Blue * Stock Car ** Goofy #04 ** Lion King #9 ** Monsters #5 ** Jayski #13 ** Murphy #82 ** Petty #43 * Video Float * '26 Car *Bessie * 313 * Kermit's Car * Fozzie's Car * Landspeeder * Speeder Bike * --Rey's The Force Awakens vehicle-- * Sebulba's Podracer Rail *Magic Kingdom Locomotive **C.K. Holliday **Fred Gurley **Walter E. Disney **Lilly Belle *Casey Jr. **Black **Blue *Big Thunder Locomotive *Diesel **Viewliner **Bolt **California Zephyr **Mickey Express *Passenger Car **Circus 1 **Circus 2 **Magic Kingdom 1 **Fort Wilderness **Hong Kong * Car Carrier Rail Car ** Train of Thought ** Black * Boxcar ** Circus 1 ** Circus 2 ** Train of Thought 1 ** Train of Thought 2 ** Bolt 1 ** Bolt 2 * Caboose ** Mickey Express ** Disneyland ** Circus * Handcar * Coaster Car ** Mine Train ** Red Bobsled ** Blue Bobsled ** Space Mountain Elevated *Mark VI Monorail **Red **Blue **Green **Gold **Black *Mark I Monorail **Red **Blue * Peoplemover ** Disneyland ** TTA Mounts *Goofy's Bike *Tandem Bike * Lost Ark Horse *Bantha * AT-ST * Mini AT-AT Track Pieces * Short Monorail Beam * Monorail Beam * Monorail Beam Curve * Monorail Switch Left * Monorail Switch Right * Monorail Beam Incline * Monorail Beam Support * Monorail Bay Switch * Train Rail * Short Train Rail * Train Rail Curve * Wide Train Rail Curve * Train Rail Incline * Train Rail Steep Incline * Lift Hill * Banked Train Rail Curve * Full Banked Train Rail Curve * Switch Track Left * Switch Track Right * Trigger Train Rail Creativi-Toys * Roster Creator * Identifier * Physics Changer * Loot Transfer Toy * Inventory Transfer Toy Bosses * Maleficent * Dragon Maleficent * Darth Vader * Shan Yu * Captain Hook * Chernabog * Ursula * Jafar * Cy-Bug King Candy Enemies * Heffalump * Woozle * Stormtrooper - Original * Stormtrooper - Sequel * Imperial Officer * Tusken Raider * Cairo Goon * Beagle Boy * Clown *Hun Soldier * Hun Horseman Buildings and Set Pieces * Mickey and Minnie's House * Mickey's Treasure Ship * 's Boat * Goofy's House * Death Star * Luke's Home * Mos Eisley Cantina * Echo Base * Muppet Theater * Doc Hopper's Frog Legs * Emperor's Palace * Temple of Doom * Piazza San Marco * Earful Tower * Mount Prometheus Building Sets *Planetary Base *New Orleans Palace Instant Fun Toys * Speedometer * Scope * Random Dispenser * Light Board Sticker Packs * Original Toons Sticker Pack * Disney Parks Sticker Pack * Pixar Sticker Pack * Winnie the Pooh Sticker Pack * Muppets Sticker Pack * Lucasfilm Sticker Pack Decorations * White Case INterior Themes * Toon * Rebel Base * Death Star * Mr. Sanders * Indiana Jones * Court of Miracles * New Orleans * Mulan's House * Image Works Other Decorations * Mini White Case * Celia's Desk *Thorndyke Special Hood *Professor Owl's Instruments Terrain Texture Sets *Kermit's Swamp *Yavin System *Canyon of the Crescent Moon *Toon Neighborhood * Down in New Orleans * Memory Island Terrain * Aladar's Nesting Grounds Skydomes *Rainbow Connection *Far, Far Away *Hatay Heat *Barnstormin' Sky * Evangeline's Starry Sky * Riley's Mind * Ancient Sky Rail Themes * Disneyland * Big Thunder * Wooden * Plastic * Space Mountain Action Toys * Disk Shooter * Floor Flubber Patch * Wall Flubber Patch * Ceiling Flubber Patch * Trapeze Sports Toys * Replay Screen * ESPN Pit Manager * ESPN Pit Area Packs/Tools *Green Lightsaber Luke * Blue Lightsaber Obi-Wan * Red Lightsaber Vader * Dl-44 Blaster Solo * Defender Pistol Leia * Crossguard Red Lightsaber Ren * Sword of the Ancestor Mulan * Army Jian Shang * Whip Jones * Revolver Jones * Silver Pan Ravenwood * Mewni Wand Star * Magic Kingdom Light Sword * Water Blaster * Permanent Diffusinator Vehicle Weapons * Suction Darts * Sprinkler * Holo-Ramp Generator * Ball Launcher * Impact Mine Play Set Townspeople ''Star Wars - Original Trilogy *Gonk Droid *Astromech Droid Costume *Protocol Droid Costume Toy Box Townspeople * Luke Skywalker Costume * Darth Vader Costume * Yoda Costume * Figment Costume * Dreamfinder Costume * R2-D2 Costume * Casey Newton Costume * Indiana Jones Costume * Tiana Costume * Maelstrom Troll Costume * Hallie Costume * Annie Costume * XR Costume * Herbie Paint Job * Esmeralda Costume * Tim Taylor Costume * Zero Costume * Professor Owl Costume Critters * Mouse Droid * Climbing Tauntaun * Mome Rath Cast Members Original Toons * Pluto ''Star Wars'' - Original Trilogy *C-3PO ''Mulan'' *Mushu *Grandmother Fa *Chi-Fu ''Alice in Wonderland'' *White Rabbit *Cheshire Cat *Tweedledum and Tweedledee ''Cars'' *The King *Winford Bradford Rutherford 3.0 Power Discs Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 --More to come--